The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions and more particularly, to pigmented foundation make-up compositions and concealers.
A foundation composition can be applied to the face and other parts of the body to even skin tone and texture and to hide pores, imperfections, fine lines and the like. A foundation composition is also applied to moisturize the skin, to balance the oil level of the skin and to provide protection against the adverse effects of sunlight, wind and the harsh environment. Make-up compositions are generally available in the form of liquid or cream suspensions, emulsions, gels, pressed powders or anhydrous oil and wax compositions. Such cosmetic make-up compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,444,291, 4,486,405, 4,804,532, 3,978,207, 4,659,562, 5,143,722 and Nakamura et al., Preprints of the XIVth I.F.S.C.C. Congress, Barcelona, 1986, Vol. I, 51-63 (1986).
Foundations in the form of water-in-oil emulsions are well known and provide good coverage and good skin feel, wear and appearance. At the same time, it would be desirable to provide a foundation composition having topical anti-acne activity. It would also be desirable to provide a foundation composition which is mild to the skin and which cause little or no skin irritation. There are many compounds which are known to exhibit anti-acne properties when applied topically to the skin. A commonly used keratolytic agent having anti-acne activity is salicylic acid. As salicylic acid is virtually insoluble in water, it is difficult to incorporate into the aqueous phase of a water-in-oil emulsion. Although salicylic acid can be delivered from the pigment-containing oil phase of a water-in-oil emulsion foundation composition, this can, however, lead to discolouration of the composition due to interaction between the salicylic acid and pigments, especially of the iron oxide type. It would therefore be desirable to deliver the salicylic acid in soluble form from the aqueous phase of a water-in-oil emulsion.
Attempts have been made to improve the solubility of salicylic acid in aqueous phase. One way of doing this involves the use of alcohol solvents such as ethanol. However, such compositions can be harsh and can lead to skin irritation. Another way of helping to solubilise salicylic acid in aqueous systems involves the use of solubilising aids such as PVP. For example, WO 95/04517 discloses a make-up composition in the form of an emulsion comprising an acidic anti-acne active dissolved in the aqueous phase and a pigment or mixture of pigments dispersed in the oil phase. PVP is disclosed as a complexing agent for aiding the solubilisation of salicylic acid. Yet another way of helping to solubilise salicylic acid is by using cyclodextrin compounds. Cyclodextrin compounds are known to form inclusion complexes with salicylic acid which can aid solubilisation in aqueous systems. Ointment type compositions comprising cyclodextrin compounds and salicylic acid are known from the following documents: xe2x80x9cInfluence of cyclodextrins and other additives of the release of salicylic acid from various ointment basesxe2x80x9d, Yakuzaigaku, 50(4), 341-346 (1990) and xe2x80x9cEffect of additives on release of drugs from ointment basesxe2x80x9d, Yakuzaigaku, 42(1), 10-16 (1982).
Despite being able to solubilise salicylic acid in the aqueous phases of cosmetic compositions using methods such as described above, there is still a need for cosmetic compositions having improved anti-acne/anti-inflammatory activity together with skin mildness/reduced skin irritation.
It has now been surprisingly found that by incorporating salicylic acid or a salicylic acid derivative and a cyclodextrin compound into a cosmetic composition in the form of a water-in-silicone emulsion having a discontinuous aqueous phase and a silicone-containing continuous phase there is provided a composition having improved anti-acne/anti-bacterial activity together with reduced skin irritation.
It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to provide a cosmetic composition having improved anti-acne activity.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a cosmetic composition having reduced skin irritation.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cosmetic composition comprising salicylic acid or salicylic acid derivative and a cyclodextrin compound wherein the composition is in the form of a water-in-silicone emulsion having a discontinuous aqueous phase and a continuous siliconexe2x80x94containing phase.
The cosmetic compositions of the present invention provide improved anti-acne/anti-inflammatory activity, mildness and reduced skin irritation.
All levels and ratios are by weight of total composition, unless otherwise indicated. Chain lengths and degrees of alkoxylation are also specified on a weight average basis.